Eva
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: An introduction to Sherlock and Mycrofts younger sister Eva who sets out to save John and Mary's daughter (Reviews please xxx)


Eva

_**Set after "His Last Vow". Based around the usual favourites, Sherlock, John, Mary and their baby daughter Emily. (I own Eva and Emily's name and nothing else xxx)**_

Eva was the youngest of the three Holmes siblings. She shared their intellect and the stubborn streak and above all, their rather bitchy attitude. Due to them being rather reclusive as children, the bond she had with her brothers was stronger than most.

She also had their undying hunger for the thrill of the chase and their love for trouble, for this reason she had travelled all over the world and was currently wanted in countries such as Belarus, Russia and Argentina for the assassination of many public figures who were sure to bring catastrophe if given any power. She never killed people who did not deserve it and merely protected the innocent. However, after 5 years of travelling and making the world a better place, she decided it was time to drop in on her brothers and surprise them. Especially now she was no longer wanted in England thanks to Mycroft and his powerful connections.

...

What a thrill it would be to surprise her older brother. The tyres on the red convertible she had 'acquired' screeched to a halt as she stopped outside 221B

It was a dark night but Eva couldn't tell due to the street lights and car headlights giving the whole of Baker Street a warm glow. She couldn't help but think that Sherlock had made a good choice in accommodation, considering some of the places where he had previously lived. She gave a small smile of pride in honour of her favourite brother and walked up the stone steps to the door. She was just about to knock when she realised...

_**Door unlocked. Sherlock never leaves the door unlocked...**_

"Stupid, STUPID" she cursed herself for not noticing. She swiftly pulled out her hand gun from its holster and kicked the already loose door open with her heeled boot. She quickly aimed her gun at the stairs, then the kitchen. With no sign of movement, she dashed up stairs and again aimed her gun at her surroundings.

She peeped through the crack in the door and again kicked it open, only to find her unconscious brother on the floor.

_**Head bleeding...**_

_**Concussed...**_

_**STILL ALIVE**_

...But she didn't have time to be relieved that her brother would only suffer a headache when she saw two other figures lying motionless on the floor with the same injury. A small built man with grey hair and a blonde woman.

_**Wedding Rings**_

_**Photos of them round the flat**_

_**Friends of Sherlock**_

_**DOCTOR WATSON **_

_**MARY WATSON**_

Eva quickly deduced their identities but instantly focused her attention to what stood beside them. An empty baby stroller. She quickly removed her black leather glove and rested her hand on the pink blanket that lay inside

_**Still warm...**_

_**Recently occupied...**_

_**Missing child...**_

_**TAKEN!**_

"Shit" Eva seethed through gritted teeth.

Her stomach churned at the thought that someone would be so sick as to take a child from its parents. She had killed many people in her travels but the importance and the love of family is one thing she always valued and respected. She picked up her glove and gun and dashed back down the stairs. She stood in the doorway and took in a breath of the night air. She glanced down both ends of the street and picked up anything she could.

_**Tyre marks on the road**_

_**Not hers**_

_**Different direction**_

_**Quick getaway**_

_**FOLLOW NOW!**_

Without opening the car door, Eva jumped over and landed in the driver's seat and with screeching her own wheels headed in the direction of the kidnappers. She noticed tyre marks on every sharp road corner...

_**Same tyre width... **_

_**Same tread pattern...**_

_**SAME CAR**_

_**KEEP GOING**_

As she headed out of the main city, she began to think about the reasons for kidnapping this child in particular...

_**Enemy of Sherlock's... **_

_**Wedding photos around the flat...**_

_**Photos of John and Sherlock...**_

_**Groom and Best man...**_

_**Best friends...**_

_**Best friend's daughter...**_

_**GODFATHER**_

_**SENTIMENT!**_

The kidnapping of her brother's god daughter was not what she had expected mainly due to the fact that Sherlock had no friends the last time she saw him. Let alone, become any ones best friend to god father. But she did not have time for deductions now as she had arrived to where the tyre marks had led her. She slowed down towards a large building

_**Broken windows... **_

_**No light...**_

_**Abandoned...**_

_**Isolated...**_

_**Large scale...**_

_**Factory...**_

_**Warehouse...**_

_**Car parked outside...**_

_**Black paint...**_

_**Large boot...**_

_**KIDNAPPERS VIECHLE!**_

Eva got out her car and swiftly scaled round to the boot where she unlocked her hiding place of two large samurai swords which she strapped round her waist and a two large machine guns which she strapped round her torso so it rested against her back. Hopefully she wouldn't need to make much noise if a child was in there but she could never be too careful, but in the hope that it wouldn't come to that, she attached the silencer to her hand gun and proceeded inside. As she did she made one last scan of her bearings...

_**Only one car...**_

_**No more than 8 suspects...**_

_**Only one getaway...**_

_**GOOD!**_

This brought a smirk to her face when she thought that the idiots had only one chance of escape. But then she would never give them the opportunity to get even close. As they would all be dead. That she could promise.

...

She stepped through the space that once held a door and shot a glance at where they were based. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the shell of a building.

_**Metal...**_

_**Machinery...**_

_**Rust...**_

_**Wood...**_

_**Rot...**_

_**Soil...**_

_**Alcohol...**_

_**Aftershave...**_

_**PEOPLE!**_

She followed the cheap smell up a flight of iron steps being careful where she placed her footing. When she reached the top she was quickly ambushed by an idiot wielding a knife around. He would hurt himself if he wasn't careful. Eva couldn't have that...

As quick as lightening, she grabbed the hand holding the knife and trapped it behind his back which resorted in a broken arm. She then kicked him in the back of the leg so he was on the floor and finished with a blow to the back of the head with the handle of her gun.

She couldn't help but shake her head in disappointment. She really had expected better.

This continued along the second level of the building with roughly the same procedure. Breaking of limbs and bashing of heads. However one idiot had got cocky and decided to struggle in an attempt to grab one of the swords, to which the Eva responded with sheathing it in a flash and swiftly slicing through the flesh of her attackers' throat. The man began to choke and splutter until he fell to his knees and eventually on his face. Eva merely shrugged her shoulders and spoke down to the corpse...

"Don't be clever dear, it really doesn't suit you"

...

As she carried on, she had counted five out of the eight kidnappers' dealt with. Only three to go. With any luck she and the child would be out of here quickly. However this was not to be as two of the three remaining men were waiting. Both with a knife in each hand. With her gun instantly pointed towards them, she analysed them both.

_**Distance, 2 metres...**_

_**Small build...**_

_**Thin...**_

_**Quick on their feet...**_

_**Two of them...**_

_**Could attack her...**_

She glanced down and noticed one man's back was slightly hunched over. Only by a few millimetres. Something only her and her brothers would have seen.

_**Back injury... **_

_**In pain...**_

_**Preventing swift movement...**_

She smirked and quickly put a bullet into the other mans leg. The other ones back issue allowed her a time gap of roughly 2 seconds but that was enough time to put a bullet in his head. He collapsed but the first one was still thrashing due to the pain in his leg. But Eva quickly dealt with this as she sheathed her sword again and this time, thrust it straight through his stomach. A pool of blood began to emerge from under the now dead man and she proceeded to track down the last man who dared to mess with her brother

...

She arrived at a closed door that had begun to rot around the edges. She listened for any sound but there was nothing. She nudged the door open and scanned the small space. But all she saw was the small baby wriggling in the middle of the floor. With the swiftness of a cat she swept the baby up off of the floor and checked for damage...

_**Cold...**_

_**Slightly dehydrated...**_

_**No blood... **_

_**Nothing broken...**_

_**NOTHING SERIOUS**_

She clutched the tiny body to her chest with one arm and held her gun out when she heard movement behind her. The last of the men was stood in the doorway with a strange look on his face. It was somewhere between defeat and accomplishment.

He was the first to speak...

"You know this isn't the end, don't you? There will be others ready to bring down Sherlock Holmes"

Eva glanced down at the now dozing baby and then back up at the last of the men.

"You lot made one mistake, anything important to my brother, is important to me. And trust me dear, I am not one to be messed with" she smirked at the flicker of fear that appeared in the man's eyes. He obviously hadn't been informed that Sherlock Holmes had a sister.

Eva had had enough of talking and shot the last man in his shoulder. He fell to the floor and began gasping for air. She strutted over to him and looked down...

"No one hurts my brother and lives..." she said whilst shooting him in the other arm. The man let out a painful cry and looked up to see Eva sheathing her bloodstained sword one more time.

"...NO ONE!"

She brought her arm down and within a second, the kidnappers head was separate from the rest of him. Blood began to pool again as she stared down at the baby who she had sheltered from seeing what she had just done.

"They never learn, do they?" she spoke to the child with a kind smile on her face. With a sense of accomplishment, the youngest Holmes put away her sword and used both arms to support the child.

"Let's get you home, Emily" Eva had notices the name written in pink on the babies' jumper and began to walk from the room when she heard the vibration of a phone. She looked back down at the headless man and saw his pocket was illuminating. She knelt down and fished out the dead man's phone that had just received a text...

**DOWN WILL COME BABY, CRADLE AND ALL ... M**

Eva stared at the text and her stomach filled with anger. Whoever this "M" was, they were giving the men the nod to kill this innocent child. Eva was tempted to smash the phone but she knew the police would want it so she switched it off and placed it in her pocket. She then grasped the baby in both arms again and left the building with a trail of bodies in her wake

...

Back at Baker Street, Sherlock, John and Mary had woken up and had called Lestrade the second they saw that Emily was missing. Within 10 minutes the flat was buzzing with policemen and forensics. Sherlock was frantically pacing the flat and a distraught John was holding a crying Mary and Mrs Hudson.

At this point Sherlock would have said something like crying would not increase their chances of finding the child but he couldn't. She couldn't even insult forensics for being the idiots that they were. He just kept pacing. Since he found out that Mary was pregnant, he had made a vow to protect the child. This applied even more when John and Mary named him god father to their daughter. It was since Emily's birth that he had been less and less bothered with cases. His main focus was on his god daughter and how he felt guilty of letting someone take her.

Eventually Sherlock had had enough and picked up a mug off of his desk. He hurled it at the wall and with a smash, it stunned everyone into silence. He braced his body against the mantel piece and began to breathe very heavily.

"I think it's fairly safe to say that the child is not in here..." Sherlock's voice was dripping with sarcasm and menace as he motioned his hands around the flat to emphasise his point.

"...Which means she is somewhere out there. Somewhere in London and you are all in here instead of out there FINDING HER!" Sherlock finished with a loud roar that no one in the room had heard before.

Lestrade was about to reassure Sherlock that they were doing everything that they could and that there were police out there looking, but he never got the chance as Donavan shouted him to come down to the road. The inspector bolted down the stairs instantly followed by the detective, the doctor and the intelligence agent. They arrived outside to find a red convertible pull up outside. Its occupant was someone that none of them except Sherlock had ever seen before. But no one seemed to question her as she held John and Mary's daughter in her arms. She got out of the car, still clutching the baby in one arm and smiled at her audience.

"She's safe, I promise. They didn't hurt her" She spoke comfortingly to the married couple who were taking their daughter into their own arms and whose faces were now soaked with tears of joy. Mary did most of the hugging and kissing while John stepped over to their daughter's protector. He quickly grasped her in a rather uncomfortably tight hug to which Eva returned with caution.

"I don't know who the hell you are but thank you" John spoke into her shoulder and repeated the thank you a few more times. Eventually Mary passed the baby over to Sherlock and did the same as John. The three of them stood together as Sherlock broke the silence.

"Hello Eva" he said beaming at his sister while still holding his god daughter. Eva beamed back but both Holmes began to snigger at John and Mary's dumbstruck faces.

"You two know each other?" Mary asked the pair but neither of them was listening as Sherlock passed Emily to John and stepped closer to Eva until their noses were just inches from touching.

"As I told the bastards who kidnapped this one..." she said stroking Emily's blond hair...

"...No one messes with my brother"

They beamed at each other again and the older Holmes encased Eva in a tight hug which she returned wholeheartedly this time. Sherlocks low laugh was mixed with Eva's clear crisp sound due to the happiness they felt for seeing each other again. She held onto him for dear life as her brother lifted her off of the ground. After a moment of heart warming affection between brother and sister, Sherlock set Eva back on the ground and she pulled back to stare at her brother again and left John, Mary, Greg and the rest completely speechless.

"I've missed you, sister" Sherlock said with his favourite smirk, the kind he used when he turned his collar up.

"I've missed you too, brother" Eva returned with the kindest smile she had used through the whole night.

"I have to admit I wasn't expecting to see you in England. I thought you were still wanted for murder"

Eva merely shrugged.

"No, older brother dealt with that. My name has been cleared, didn't he tell you?"

Sherlock's smile faded when he thought of Mycroft keeping something from him that concerned their sister.

"No. He didn't. I shall have words with him"

"Sherlock, you know talking doesn't work with Mycroft, just hack his laptop"

"I would if he didn't keep changing his password"

"Ah so he has learned his lesson about leaving his laptop unprotected has he? It took him long enough; I used to get into his files at least 4 times a day when we were children"

"I think you mean I used to get into his files"

"Oh _please_ brother! You would attempt it for 60 seconds then leave it to me"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"_**Did not"**_

"_**Did too"**_

"EXCUSE ME! Might we get an introduction?" John raised his voice and shocked the bantering siblings into silence. They would have to pick this discussion up later. Neither of them would let it drop and time soon.

Sherlock turned to the Three Watsons and wrapped his long arm around Eva's shoulders.

"John, Mary, Greg, this is the infamous Eva Holmes..."

Sherlock stared down at her and smiled again...

"...My sister"

**...**

**Continue? Reviews please xxxxx**


End file.
